Nameless
by Ambitity
Summary: People who the sailor senshi remember and met are slowly finding their way back into their lives. Did the timeline somehow got alter or is this the path to their Crystal Tokyo? Senshi x General pairing Censor may subject to change.
1. Default Chapter

Hi! Name's Ambitity, like ambition! Well, for some reason I love to read stories that have something to do with Endymion's generals and the senshi! I'm an amateur at writing stories; I hope it is all right! Enjoy! Please R&R so I can improve this to a very entertaining story.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and its characters associated with it do not belong to me. I'm just a crazy fan! This is fiction and anything that may seem similar is only of pure coincidence.

Nameless

_A glance, a smile, a touch. _

I never knew something so simple like that can lead to so many emotions embedded into my heart.

My walk to school started as usual with everybody staring at me with fear or steering clear of me. I was dubbed the school bully ever since elementary. I have gotten into fights ever since my parent's death. I guess most of the anger came from losing them. During the past years, I had physically sprinted above average height, somehow making me more intimidating. I entered the school grounds and stood looking at the junior high school I was going to. This would be my first year here, hope it goes well. A small group of boys stood slightly to my right. They were seniors from what I could tell and very good looking, too. I was at an age when I started checking out the boys. Especially when they were my height, or even better, above my height. One of the seniors fell into that category. I had saw him glance at me the moment I entered the school grounds. He had brown wavy hair slightly longer then the now fashionable short haircuts. Even his bangs were longer. While I stood there admiring him, a flash of brown and white rushed past the group and rammed into me. The impact made me drop my briefcase and I had to steady myself by holding the person.

"Lita! It's so good to see you, again," the once timid girl who she saved from being harassed last year looked at me affectionately.

I smiled and was about to say something when the group of seniors moved near where I was standing. The brown haired senior looked at me at the same moment I did. He smiled at me and picked up my briefcase and wordlessly handed it to me. Slightly dazed by his smile, I took my briefcase and felt the brush of his fingertips against the back of my hand as he let go and turned away to walk with his group into the school.

"He's cute, isn't he?" broke into my daze. I didn't realize I had been holding my breath as well until I said yes. "Come on, we need to get to class!" I was dragged into the building and to class. I did not see him again for the weeks that followed and I had almost forgotten about him. Thoughts of another entered my mind and it seems my friend's as well. He was a classmate of ours and started to spend more time with us. He even asked me to go on dates with him. His name was Freddy. His hair had the same shade of color as the senior and this had come into my mind when I first saw him. Ken my "always will be there" friend was in the same class and friends with Freddy. Ken always being there was true, he was there when I was asked out by Freddy, he was there when I would have arguments with Freddy and then he would comfort me, and finally when Freddy told me directly he wanted to break up with me. I asked him why and he told me that I was not the problem, it just happen that he had liked my friend at the same he liked me but that I was easier to approach. Now that I think about it, only Freddy and Ken seemed to think I was approachable. Unconsciously, I had taken a few steps out in the rain wanting to go after him but I knew it was hopeless. I had suspected and tried to ignore it. I felt as if my heart had been crushed. Ken must have known about the meeting and came to comfort me. I knew his comfort and time will help me ease this pain I was feeling.

"Thank you, Ken. I'm fine, now." I opened my apartment door and put on the lights. I looked at him and smiled, "Don't worry about. I'm a strong girl, remember?! Besides I knew this might happen. At least I still have one other person who doesn't think of me as a bully or an enraged Amazon, but as me. Don't worry. Go home. I'll just cook up something and feel even much better." Ken still looked worried but nodded and left. Depressed, I started watering the many plants in my apartment and then sat down staring at the rain. Shaking my head, trying to shake out of my depression, I got up, determined, and went into the kitchen. Looking around, I realized I was supposed to go grocery shopping today. Sighing, I went to my bedroom to get my money. Before closing my drawer, I noticed the velvet box that had been sitting there for what it seems like forever.

Taking the box, I sat down. This was the first and last gift from a childhood friend given to me in first grade, after almost more than a year when my parents were killed in the plane accident. I met him after a month or so when my parents died. Bullies from my school were picking on me. Hugging my legs, I had slowly gotten angry at the boys as they poked and made fun of me. I had been about to stand up and beat the shit out of them. Before I could do anything, the boys were pulled away. A boy with his back to me told them to pick on someone their own size. He was like a big brother helping out his little sister. The boys ran away since he was much bigger than them. He glanced at me while I sat on the floor looking at my hero. He gave me a smile and helped me get off the floor. The tears that I held for so long even during my parent's funeral had finally come out. I cried into the boy's chest. I think I gave him a shock because he just stood there for a moment before comforting me with his hug. When I finally couldn't cry anymore, he asked if I was all right and I told him about everything that had happened. Seeing that I was better after that, he turned away to leave and pause a few steps away from me, he asked, "Are you coming along or not?" I looked at him in puzzlement. "We wear the same school uniform and we're going to be late if you're just going to stand there." I felt happy and relieved somehow that we were going to the same school. From that day on, we met at the same place everyday and walked to school. I found out he was almost three years older than me, a third grader. He had taken me to many different places and we would talk about what happened in school. It was almost as if my parents had sent me a protector or even a guardian angel. But two years later, this thought came to an end, he told he had to go to America, for how long he didn't know. He gave me this box and made me promise that I won't open it until the day I was as sad as the I found out he was leaving and it was not anytime soon after he left. I was sad and it seems as much as today. But it is for the best that Freddy had told me sooner than later. I caressed the velvet and then opened it. A pair of rose earrings gleamed at me. Sticking to the top of the box was a small piece of paper.

Makoto Kino,

Soon after you wear this, I hope I will see you wearing it, even if it were to be brief. It will be enough for me. Remember my little Amazon, you are as strong as a rose who protects itself with its thorns, yet delicate and sweet just like you. Be yourself....

I opened my umbrella while I tried to carry my grocery bags at the same time. Remembering that letter and wearing these earrings made feel stronger and lighter. **Sigh **It was sweet. Fumbling, my apples fell from the top of my bag. I watched some of them roll along the wet sidewalk. Holding my umbrella and bags, I picked the ones near me first. I heard someone speaking nearby, "Sir, we need to leave, our flight is in 30 minutes." Someone stepped in front of me. I looked up to see two of my apples in that person's hand. I looked up to see his face and saw that it was the senior I saw the first day I went to junior high.

"Thank you." He stared at me, almost searching worryingly but smiled as if in relief.

"You're wearing the earrings. I'm glad you're fine at least. It seems I have to leave you yet again. But I'll see you again, I promise. Take care." He leaned forward slightly and bending he kissed me. Again! All this happened quickly and I had no time to react or even think. Before I knew it, he was walking to a car with his back to me. Just like the last time. _A young boy walking away with the same brown hair but much shorter. _He got into the car and said, "I'll see you again, my little Amazon!" He closed the door and I gasped. It was.......

Another car door slammed shut.

"Lita, Lita," a distant call sounded through the trees. Lita woke with a start and stared at the leaves swaying with the wind. The hammock she was sleeping on swung slightly as she sat up. She came to U.S. first to the vacation spot that Ami had rented. Serena came around the cabin and saw her. Serena ran to her and threw herself onto Lita.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh, ooaff." Running footsteps could be heard as it neared the hammock. Rei, Mina, Ami and Darian arrived to see Serena lying on top of Lita on the other side of the hammock.

"Serena, would you calm down. One of these days you can really hurt one of us with your clumsiness!" Rei fumed, her hands on her hips.

"It's alright, Rei. I mean we haven't seen each other for a week." Lita said, helping Serena and herself up.

Serena humphed at Rei and looked at Lita, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Remember, I am stronger than I look." Lita smiled.

"Oh, this feels so nice," Mina slightly swing the hammock as she slept on top of it. With her eyes closed, she sighed, "Mmm, night, night."

"Mina, don't you dare! There is still a car load of stuff to unload." No response came from Mina. Rei made a frustrated sound. She looked beside her, only to find an empty spot, "Where Ami go?"

"She went to check out the area with her computer." Darian responded.

"Ooh, another one trying to get out of helping." Rei looked at the sky, "It's going to be dark soon, I'll go get her." Rei walked away.

"Um, Rei? Ami went that way." Serena pointed the opposite direction Rei was going.

"I know." Rei walked to edge of the forest, "Oh and thank you, Darian, for volunteering to help us unload the car." With that she disappeared through the trees.

"Don't worry, Darian, I'll help you," Lita said.

"No, it's alright. Why don't you fix something at the kitchen?" Darian said, walking away.

"Alright, let's go, Serena."

Darian paused, 'Darn, she actually listened to me. This is just too much to bring in!' He looked at the loaded trunk and more at the back seat. How Rei and Mina fitted in the back seat looking comfortably on the way here, he had no idea.

Ami entered the forest, typing in her computer furiously. Her brows slowly becoming a small frown as she stared at the computer and the surrounding area. She glanced around and chose a path leading more into a thicker area of trees. A fog rolled in as she walked deeper and uphill. Slowly but maturely the fog was getting heavier by the minute. Looking at her computer, she knew she was close to a discovery. The fog made it more and more difficult to see and slightly harder to breath. Concentrating on her steps and computer, Ami started feeling lightheaded, almost as if she was being drugged. Stumbling slightly, Ami started to put her hand out to feel her way around as the fog got too thick for her to see clearly what was in front of her and felt rocks. Feeling her way and slightly supporting herself, she found herself walking towards a bright area. There didn't seem to be any trees within the area and guessed she had found a cave since it was too quiet. The fog slowly lifted slightly as if to show her something. Only a pool of water was visible. A source of the light came from the pool. Still slightly lightheaded, she walked towards the pool. Standing at the edge, she tried to get a better view at the light in the pool but something else caught her eyes. She looked across the pool to the shadow she glimpsed at the corner of her eyes and there stood a man with a light caramel color uniform, a cape flapping slightly. For a moment the fog almost cleared and she saw a tenderness emitting towards her from the long wavy blond stranger staring at her. His hand lifted slightly towards her. At first glance, the hand looked really smooth and delicate. But upon closer inspection, it was calloused and slightly tanned. Ami had an urge to touch that hand, to finally feel it again. Walking to the edge of the pool, she started to reach out but the fog fell back down heavily and her sight of the stranger was blocked. Not wanting to lose sight of the stranger, she desperately tried to grab onto the hand that had been stretched out to her. She felt herself launch forward and fell into the light in the pool. Her outstretched hand touched the tips of the other hand through the heavy fog.

**Splash**

The water at first was cold to the touch as she fell face down toward the pool, but got warm as her body flowed down to the center of the pool. Her body felt so heavy that she let her body to just flow. Just feel her element surround her calmed her. The light itself gave a sense of great familiarity.

Flashes of visions of a person's life appeared through Ami's mind. She saw and felt everything that happened, some blur and some vivid.

A hand holding a smaller hand appeared, in the setting of a beautiful golden throne room. A voice was talking, the vision moved along the larger hand holding the smaller hand. It was a beautiful woman with a blurred face but delicate features with shiny gold hair surrounding her. The woman said quite a few things but it had no volume, only the words "You shall stay here, my dear child, and become a man of honor with our prince," was heard.

Then a flash of a near death appeared. A sword came very close to the vision as if to cut the viewer's head off. Then a slender hand holding a sword appeared. A black haired young man sweating bear down upon the sword being held against him. The vision with the slender hand holding the sword in front strained against the young man. Heavy breathing seem to only come from the person holding against the sword. A voice from the distance said, "Remember you don't have to use brute force to win a fight or to save yourself, use your wits and surroundings." Not daring to take his eyes off, he remembered the training that he had in Mercury. With a quick motion he moved out under the sword and the young man stumbled. With that one motion he was behind the young man and was about ready to aim at the his neck except a sword point was aimed at his midsection. "Not bad. Now again." A young man with long blond white hair about 20 stepped behind the black haired young man, who smiled up at him.

Another vision appeared. This time it was in a world under the water where above only a handful of dry lands with nothing on it existed. Its world and growth only existed under the water. The kingdom and its cities existed in protected shields that allowed them to breathe underwater. An image of the back of a short blue haired mermaid-like maiden appeared in front of him as he swam with the castle's guards to the city. The maiden's gracefulness and beauty remained in his mind as he wander down the halls for the yearly stay that he had have for the past seven years. Except he had arrived earlier than before and expected to meet one of the greatest warrior that Mercury has produced. A warrior who during his visits had gone to another training ground and was a secret of its place.

A ball was being held in the Mercurian Kingdom. Masks were on and the grace produced by the Mercurians was something he would never used to since when he first came he had had a difficult time walking. It had been the same as walking underwater except there always seemed to be a current going against him. He had only been able to walk at a comfortable pace recently but not with the beauty and ease that the Mercurians have. Looking around, he saw yet again the same back of a blue-haired girl. He tried to walk as fast as he can but he was only able to keep her in sight. Finally the girl stopped at a nearby balcony, which overlooked the rest of the underwater cities. He approached to her and spoke a few words. The girl turned and smiled at him shyly then gave a small nod. Leading to the dance floor, he led her to several dances and kept talking to her. In his mind, she was a goddess. Then the time of meeting the greatest Mercurian warrior had arrived. The Mercurian King gave a nod to the girl next to him. The girl gave her excuses and went to the king. With puzzlement, he waited for a man of old age yet sturdy enough to still fight to come out. The King said something and with shock he watched the king introduced the blue-haired girl as his daughter and also with pride one of the greatest warrior in Mercury. The girl took off her mask as the King announced, "My daughter, Ami."

Ami who had been observing these visions was shocked to see herself. She looked the same yet different. In disbelief she realized she was reliving the past inside another person's memory with her in it.....


	2. Chapter 2 revised

Hi! Name's Ambitity, like ambition! Well, for some reason I love to read stories that have something to do with Endymion's generals and the senshi! I'm an amateur at writing stories; I hope it is all right! Enjoy!

Also thank you for those who reviewed my first chapter! Sorry about the delay, but I wanted it to be good!

Note: Revised for a few minor mistakes in the last paragraph.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and its characters associated with it do not belong to me. I'm just a crazy fan! This is fiction and anything that may seem similar is only of pure coincidence.

Nameless: Chapter 2 (revised)  


Premonitions, Predictions, Visions.

A power greatly bestowed upon Rei. It was nothing but images of what can be and what was. Only problem is she is unable to control what she sees without the use of her element's magic. Visions of future events that were clear to her always come true. But most of her visions were never clear but it always left an impression. It never bothered her to not be able to see what she is shown. Except recently there was a vision that keeps presenting itself over the past weeks and the impression it leaves behind keeps getting stronger.

Rei threw the last stick she found among the pile of dried materials. Summoning her fire, she lit up the dried materials. Rei sat down on the ground and was grateful that she had worn pants. She prepared herself for meditation and let the fire work its magic on her, helping clear the foggy vision she received yet again when she was walking around the forest. It was the same vision she had been having. But somehow it seemed to push her to see what the vision was. There was no sense of danger or evil, only the urge to be known.

Rei always caution herself in seeing the future. In seeing the future, decisions and actions can be changed. Not only that she felt that she will be without experience of the future events that may bring to her if she were already to know what is to happen. But other than that, the fear of the possibility that it may somehow alter the course of time is present.

Sitting there, time passed without her knowing its presence. Slowly images presented itself. The image of the frozen Earth, the crowning of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion by the High Priest Helios, the invasion of the Dark Moon, then the image of a valley with a small hill overlooking Crystal Tokyo.

That image of the valley stayed. There was a single tree standing on the hill and that image slowly took a life of its own. A small breeze ruffled the leaves on the tree. Everything around the area was surrounded by a sense of serenity. This was a place she would love to come to have some peace and quiet, Rei thought.

The back of a pink haired girl appeared in Rei's line of vision. She watched the girl run to the tree then over the hill. Rei arrived to see the girl go around the corner of the blanket set on the floor with a woman on it whose back and long black hair can be seen. The girl was revealed to be no other than Serenity's daughter, almost a teenager. Rini kneeled on the blanket while talking and leaned down near the front of the woman. A small hand appeared and grabbed one of Rini's pigtails. A small two-year old blond boy sat up and was smiling up at Rini as it swung its hand slightly. Rei grinned as a thought came to mind. She wondered if this child was Rini's brother, another child of Serenity and Endymion.

The woman loosened his hold and Rini tickled him until he finally let go of her pigtail. Rini took the crown of flowers that she had put aside when she kneeled down and put it on top of the blond head. Rini helped him stand up and got off the blanket with him as the woman stood up and stepped back, off the blanket. She held the corners of one side of the blanket while Rini held the other side. They shook the blanket while the blond boy wanders under it and jumped to try to catch it. Rini laughed as the boy concentrated really hard to get the blanket. He jumped a few times then fell down on his rump. He stared at his hand and legs that were in front of him. After a moment he started grinning and laughed. The woman folded the blanket as Rini helped the boy stand up. Rini patted the dirt off of him as he clapped his hands together, imitating something he had once seen. The boy ran to the woman and hugged her legs. Rini took the folded blanket and placed it in the picnic basket.

The little boy held the other hand out to Rini and he walked hand in hand with the woman towards Crystal Tokyo. Rini talked animatedly to both the woman and the boy. There were a few nods from the woman while the boy would occasionally laugh and jump slightly up. When they got to the entrance to Crystal Tokyo, the boy had started tugging the woman's hand lightly. The woman stopped and the boy walked in front of her, letting go of their hands. His mouth moved and the woman went down to his eye level. A few moments later, the boy nodded and the woman carried him. The boy hugged her tightly then let go and busied himself with getting a few strands of hair off his fingers and patted it back to place. He gave a big smile and took his crown off. He examined for a while and looked at the woman a few times then tried to place the crown on the woman. The woman lifted him slightly higher in her arms and he succeeded in placing the crown. He got a kiss on his cheek and wrapped his small arms around the woman's neck.

Rini started running ahead and turned slightly saying something, then ran quickly away. After a few blocks, the boy fell asleep. The sun was starting to set and people around would nod, smile, or say a few words. It was a beautiful sight to behold, almost like mother and child just coming back from enjoying their day. The woman stopped as if something had made her stop. Rei waited to see what she was going to do. Then the woman started to turn around and stopped. She stared straight at a face she didn't expect to see anytime soon and was slightly pleased about it. Rei stared at an older version of herself, but one that still looked so youthful and radiant. But at the moment, Rei's older self didn't only radiate mature beauty but also a small amount of anger. She seemed to fume at someone behind her. After a little pause, she started grinning as if she just told a joke, and then walked towards Rei. Rei's older self walked through her and no sensation of any kind was felt. But the weirdest thing was when she saw herself start to walk through her; she swore she heard her older self say to her, "I truly love him with my heart."

Rei turned to see herself slightly held by a man. They were kissing each other but she couldn't see his face since the boy of five or so sitting on top of his shoulders had rested his chin on the man's blond head, making the boy's long black hair conveniently covering the kissing couple. The boy seemed to stare straight at her, but it was ridiculous and Rei gave the excuse that he was looking at something that was in her direction. But the impression still stayed that he watched her. He smiled softly and a great sense of wisdom and serenity emitted. Rei looked back down, curious as to what type of man she had fallen in love with and waited with held breath as he started to raise his head. But the image became distorted when he finally raised his head and kissed the sleeping blond boy's head whom Rei had held carefully between them. Conversation seemed to take a roll as they started to walk. The buzzing was annoying the hell out of Rei since it was that buzzing that had made her image to be distorted. Everything around her was starting to fade away. The buzzing dragged her away from her vision.

* * *

Author: Sorry for those who had read it before I revised. It is only a minor mistake I had made on the last paragraph. I hope it cleared any confusion on the number of children there was. Thank you yoruhana for mentioning this to me! I guess the image of what I was writing was clear in my head but not on my writing. Please continue to tell me if there is anything I can do to make it better. Thank you.  



	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Ambitity here! I would have never thought I finish the next chapter so fast. But I hope it's good since I got this out earlier than suppose to. I just want to thank yoruhana for telling me the mistakes that I made in chapter 2.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and its characters associated with it do not belong to me. I'm just a crazy fan! This is fiction and anything that may seem similar is only of pure coincidence.

Nameless: Chapter 3

"Rei, Rei," Mina's voice got louder in Rei's mind. "Do you hear me? Ami fainted and we're at the cabin tending to her. Rei, respond already!"

"I'm listening. Just stop yelling, you're giving me a headache," Rei got up and dusted herself.

"Did Darian check on Ami?"

"Yeah, he said she fainted from fatigue," Mina said softly, "But it's weird since she looked fine when we arrived."

"I'm going to be back in five," Rei ran back to the cabin. It was dark already and it took her slightly longer to get back since she wasn't familiar with the area. She had only the moonlight and her flame above her hand to guide her.

By time she got back to the cabin and into the room that she was sharing with the senshi, she saw Ami sitting up, leaning against the headboard of the bed. Ami did look as if she had fainted from exhaustion. The girls were sitting on the beds and Darian was taking a wet cloth away from Ami.

Ami smiled softly, saying, "I guess all those studying had taken an effect." She laughed slightly, trying to calm them.

"Really, Ami, I told you that all those studying are not always good for you," Serena said and sniffled as if she had been crying.

"Don't worry. I'm fine now. I just need to rest and I'll be better. Why don't you all go eat since I should rest." The girls looked at her with concern. Ami smiled, "I'm really fine. Go before I faint again from exhaustion."

Serena got up quickly and gave her a hug telling to get plenty of rest and that she'll leave. She told Ami or rather almost threatens Ami to get better since she won't be studying this whole week and will have a lot of fun. Everybody followed Serena out while Mina stayed behind to watch over her a little longer. Rei paused at the door and made eye contact with Mina. Mina gave a small nod and Rei left.

Mina looked at Ami whose eyes were closed. Tucking her more securely, she asked, "What really happened? Your emotions are very mixed up and I can feel something had happened."

Ami said softly without opening her eyes, "You will all know when you're supposed to know. Telling you what happened to me now will not help you understand. There is no need to worry. It is not an enemy that has appeared. Just something important...important to each of us. I will be fine after a good rest."

Mina stared at her. Ami was different, somehow emotionally she had matured. Matured in a way that said I have gone through somethings that you haven't. Mina relaxed her breathing as Ami calmed herself. Mina had become sensitive of emotions being emitted around her. She may be the child of Love but being able to feel other emotions other than love was still hard to handle when it gets to a degree that can be consider a distress. With a plan in mind, she went to join the others for dinner with the assurance that Ami was resting.

-------------

"_Mother, I had a dream again." A girl of six or so with long blond hair was sitting on a large bed with a woman that had a similar hair color. Pulling the covers open, she let the girl get in between her and the girl's father. They listened as the girl said, "I keep seeing myself on my bed sleeping and this red string on this hand keeps appearing," the girl raised her hand and made a motion seemingly to touch the string that she had seen, "I tried to get the string off but I couldn't. I also tried to look where my string goes to but I couldn't. The string becomes invisible when I followed it out of my room. I tried a few times and it was the same thing. I came here and saw a red string on you, mommy, and the string is tied to father's hand." The girl pointed from her mother's hand to the father's. "How come I can walk through walls when I'm dreaming? How come I always see the red string on me and on you?"_

"_That's because you are the child of Love. As such you can see those who belong to each other except for yourself. In your case, you saw the string of Love and with it you can find other people's destined love. This is a power that you should treasure since you can only do so when you are asleep. I have much to teach you, my child. But for tonight, let's sleep."_

Sleep was something that Mina was doing. The only difference is she can still be awake while her physical body rests. This was something her mother, the deceased Queen of Venus, had taught her to do and able to control when she wants to go about her matchmaking or not. Something that the present Mina had only recently learned to do.

"Now let's see if you are having boy troubles, Ami," Mina looked at Ami's hand and had to blink a few times. Ami's hand was on top of her stomach and it had two red strings, Mina thought she was seeing doubles until Ami moved her hand slightly. Blinking hard one last time, she saw only one red string. Following it, she saw that the string became faint but still visible.

"_If it is becomes faint and you can still see it, it means that the destined lovers have not met yet. There are times you can still follow it and see their other half, only if they were close but other than that it will become lost among the seas of strings connecting lovers."_

Her mother's words came back to her as she floated to the sky filled with stars. Mina confirmed it wasn't boy troubles that Ami was having, but she had the symptoms of losing someone she loved. With concentration, she tried to follow Ami's string. There was a few times she almost lost sight of it since it grew fainter. Not only that, it was also because of the population in the United States was immense especially in the cities. Somewhere at a city, she lost the string. She floated down and looked around the bustling streets with couples surrounding her. There were some that belonged with each other but other than that everybody was with people they weren't destined to be with. But in this world and population, it is not surprising. Even so, love can still be great between a couple not destined for each other.

A couple of group of people were standing in front of what seems to be a bar. A girl in one group had a string that led to one of the guys from another group. Mina, being the matchmaker that she was, wanted to bring these destined lovers together. Mina went to the guy and was able to draw his attention to the girl, by sending emotional signals of something wonderful was near. Mina went to the girl and did the same thing. The girl smiled at the guy when she saw that he was looking at her. They separated from their group and talked with each other.

"Success! Yet another good match made," Mina thought happily. Mina decided to go back and floated past a group of five guys. Mina didn't pay much attention but she noticed the group because two of the guys had hair that was at their waist. Though she couldn't see them in the shadows, their figures were definitely male. Without another thought, she left.

* * *

I hope you readers enjoyed it cause I'm not really that happy with this chapter. It didn't come out the way I had imagined it somehow, but I got what needs to be out out. I know if I don't put this chapter out now, I'll be able to come up with something better but it'll take too long for inspiration to strike out of nowhere. Besides I want to see how the next chapter will come out. In a way, I am reading it along with you guys even if I know the plots and ending, I don't yet know how it will lead to one thing to another until I reach my ending. Thank you guys for reading my story. Just tell me if there is any confusion. Thanks. 


	4. Chapter 4

Nameless: Chapter 4

The sun shined brightly into the bustling airport. A young woman with a slim sunny dress and sunglasses on stepped off the escalator. Her short dress showed off her long golden legs, which complimented her slim waist and firm body. Her golden hair shone so beautifully that women stopped to stare at the beautiful shine it emitted while men stopped to check out the gorgeous model like body.

I sighed and slid my sunglasses up on top of my head. It had been two years since the trip to the cabin in the US and more since I was in Tokyo. Four years ago, persuasion was a bitch when dealing with Ami. It took us a long time to convince Ami to go to Germany like she had planned to so very long ago to finish her doctor's degree. Last time I stopped by Germany, I had seen Ami briefly and it was during her shift at a local hospital near her school. She was planning to transfer back to Tokyo this year since she had fulfilled what she had wanted to do in Germany. Lita with her thirst to learn new recipes had decided to study aboard after the first year in college. From what Serena had told me, she had been in cooking competitions and had only recently opened a restaurant in Tokyo. Rei being responsible for her aging grandfather had taken over the temple and stayed in Tokyo. Though she had to take care of the temple, on the side, she had used one of the rooms to give classes on self-defense and meditations.

While this was happening, I had been recruited by a new agency for promising models and stars three years ago. I had been doubtful since the agency was just getting its own bearings and was still new in the competition, but it showed great prospect with the idea of me being their main focus. That, of course, got my attention and who wouldn't want to be the main focus. I decided to give it a try. That try gave me three years of almost non-stop work. For the first year, I modeled for various cosmetics, clothing lines and even the agency's own emerging clothing line called Passion (Author's note: If there is such a brand called Passion, sorry it's not on purpose and I'm not using that brand in my story, it's just a name for this imaginary brand of clothes for the story, nothing more). I had even been in most of the successful commercials being shown the next year I accepted. It is amazing how much connection that the agency had. The next two years, I was transferred to the offices in Europe and they had me trying out my vocals and acting. At the same time, modeling jobs were still very much part of my life. But it was an experience that I would not give up. The result is my first single being released this year with an upcoming concert in Tokyo and my third movie being shown in Europe.

Now I was being repositioned back to Tokyo with my manager, who had successfully covered for me from being swarmed by reporters. Something to do with a look alike. I had been given special treatments since the agency decided I was their main focus wanted. Over the past years, my boss, who was also the designer of Passion, had been working with me frequently. He was an easygoing person and always willing to try anything suggested, we soon became more like friends than employer and employee. All in all, I was finally back in Tokyo, to be even much busier than before. As for Serena...

"Mina, Mina," a breathless yell had me looking to my left. Serena was in a dull color skirt and white blouse, running towards me. Her hair was still styled into her two buns and it was streaming behind her. Her handbag nearly knocked someone unconscious as she neared. Serena was a sociology and political science major with a philosophy minor. She was also an assistant professor in her college. For someone who had been an airhead in junior high to high school, it was amazing how much she had matured out of all of them.

Serena tripped on her heels and I watched as she fell. Yep, she had matured but she was still the same bubbly, clumsy Serena they had all known. I felt myself smile, thinking it was great to be back and went to help Serena up.

"Mina, I am so sorry. I was dozing, I mean, I was...oh the heck with it," she hugged me tightly saying, "I missed you so much. How have you been? Where was the last place you were being sited? There is so much I got to tell you too. Our first appointment for the fittings is next month. Hopefully, Ami will have arrived by then. You guys have to help me find my wedding dress. There are so many choices that I don't know which one to choose. I know the wedding won't actually be until a little past next year, but I just want everything to be perfect and..."

"Meatball head, you are going to wear Mina's ears out with that nonstop talking of yours," Rei said as she came behind Serena. Rei was in her red pants and jacket with a black dress shirt. She looked meticulously elegant on the outside but the secret was it comes to her naturally. Rei looked at me then broke into a grin and we hugged each other. "Nice to see you again."

"Same here," I smiled, grabbing their arms to walk to the exit. It was going to be one long happy reunion with lots of pigging out that they haven't done in a long time and especially with Lita's cooking.

--------------------------------

As the three girls exited the airport, a young woman in navy blue pants and jacket stepped off the escalator. She brushed her blue bangs away from her eyes and reached back down to hold onto a boy of two. His small hand disappeared into the woman's hand as he looked around curiously with his light green eyes with hints of blue. His wavy blond hair moved softly with the motion of his head. They walked the opposite direction from the girls to the baggage area.

--------------------------------

As the woman and child left, two men stepped off the escalator. The tallest one with long silver blond hair wore a harsh expression on him and radiated power in his business attire. Next to him stood a long ponytail blond hair man in jeans and dress shirt. His sunglasses covered the movement of his green eyes as he kept glancing back to the glowering person next to him, while he waited for the ring tone next to his ears to stop.

The call was picked with a, "Yeah?" away from the phone, "No, have her try that one on. Yes, the lilac one," back on the phone, "Speak, Z, I'm busy at the moment."

The man turned his back to the taller one as he said, "Jackass, you were suppose to pick us up at this moment. My bro is staring daggers at my back and you know how he is with his time schedule."

"Oh shit," came through the phone follow by nonsense gibberish then a pause, "You ass, don't scare me like that. I knew I didn't forget something as important as this. Neph is coming to pick you up since I'm up to my elbows with _Tenacious_(Author's note: made up name, no relation to anything). So give the heat to him, not me. I'm hanging up, I have an agency to run." Before the phone call ended a distant conversation was started, "Alright people, let's get this show..." The phone call ended.

Turning around, he looked straight at the older man's commanding silver gray eyes and said, "J's not coming but Neph is," looking around, "But he is never one to be late. Maybe he's getting our luggage," looking back at his brother, "Relax, why don't you? Where's that charming smile you show your clients and the camera." He smiled and got frowned upon.

Z dramatically posed with his hands clasped in front of him, near his heart, exclaimed, "Oh he frowns upon me so, marring his handsome face with such disfigurement. His silver gray eyes, that can send trembles down its objection, narrows ever so slightly. Such anger, such passion, it gives one a chill to wonder what would happen if those eyes were to but turn heated with desire. Ahhh," he dramatically reached out, "he turns from me, yet such a pleasing sight to have turned upon." He burst out laughing as he watched his brother walk faster away from him towards the baggage area.

A familiar figure pushing a cart of luggage came around the corner from the baggage area. He ran past his brother, and then found himself staring at the ceiling of the airport. His head pounding from the hair pull as he said, "Childish, immature!" His brother continued walking past him without missing a beat.

People had been staring for a while and were making comments. He stood up and walked to his intended destination. "Hey, Neph. Kunzite here is being a big baby today."

Neph with luscious long brown hair grinned, "Let me guess, his schedule running a bit tight again or... are you sure he's not just sexually frustrated?"

Z gasped with exaggeration and said slowly, "Now that you mention it, he hasn't brought anyone home for like..." counting his fingers "ever..."

"Shut up, Z. My personal life is no business of yours! For someone with an IQ as high as yours, one wonders where you get such a comedian behavior from even with that nasty temper of yours!" Kunzite walked away.

"Well it can't be helped since I'm your brother and you know you looooovvvveeee meeeeee!" Z said singsong, catching up to him. "Besides, this is just one way of not resulting to my "nasty temper" as you call it."

"Hey, Z! Push your own cart of luggage." Neph said, pushing the cart into Z and let go. "I'm only responsible in picking you guys up, not become your servant." Neph caught up with Kunzite and left Z fuming over having to push such a heavy cart. Neph patted Kunzite in sympathy, "Come, let's just enjoy the day. I also share the same wonderments that you do on younger brothers. Amazing, how they still want to be spoil by us and at such an age."

"Hey, don't make yourself sound so wise! You're the same age as me!"

----------------------------------

As the three walked away from the airport, the author decides to stop for now and leave you to ponder which senshi meets which general. Care to take a guess. I have finally introduced the guys. I felt I was spending way too much time with the girls. I hope this chapter was okay, I felt as if this wasn't in the same tone that I had started with the first chapter. But thank you for reading! Love the R&Rs!!!


End file.
